My Master
by toma QED
Summary: Roy kewalahan, pelayannya retired, sehingga ia harus mencari orang lain untuk mengasuhnya... Dijamin, cerita lebih bagus dari summary...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog  
**_

Anak bungsu keluarga Mustang, roy Mustang dengan santainya bangun dari tidurnya. Ditekannya bel disampingnya namun tak satu pun pelayan yang datang. _Sial ! aku lupa si tua itu sudah pensiun.._ gerutunya dalam hati. Namun dengan tenangnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini (biasanya baju dll sudah tersedia…) Setelah terlihat kinclong & charming, Ia bergegas ke ruang makan, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, dan duduk di kursi kedua dari kanan.

"pagi, ma, pa !" sapanya sopan. Maklum, seorang anak dari keluarga ternama dengan luas rumah 20 hektar dan punya jabatan di pemerintahan.

"Pagi, roy." Sahut mereka enteng, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. "ah.. iya, Roy. Pelayan pribadimu sudah pensiun… Kau kesulitan ?"

"lumayan…. 100 kandidat yang mama pilihkan dan semuanya gagal…" Roy melahap roti keringnya lalu menuangkan segelas susu.

"Seleksi cuma jadi pelayanmu ketat, juga Roy ?" ejek Mr. Mustang padanya. Roy hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. "apalagi seleksi calon istrimu ?"

"ayaaah… kan sudah kubilang, aku bisa tentukan sendiri... dan aku juga tidak begitu suka pada Winry."

"hm ? Tidak suka ? Dia gadis yang sempurna untukmu !"

"yah… selama tidak ada yang lebih baik… lumayanlah…"

---

Riza Hawkeye menghela nafasnya ketika sampai di stasiun East City. Perjalanan selama 8 jam kereta api membuat pantatnya pegal-pegal, kakinya kram, dan ia benci suara kereta api yang membuat telinganya bergetar terus. Gadis itu segera merenggangkan badannya dan menghirup udara segar sedalam-dalamnya. _Selamat datang East City !_ bisiknya dalam hati. _Semoga kehidupanku lebih baik di sini.._

Gadis itu segera memalingkan pandangannya dari stasiun ke luar. Ditangannya ia memegang secarik kertas putih, yang berisikan alamat tempat tinggalnya nanti.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1- Not so good beginning…_**

"wwahhh…"

Cuma itu ekspresinya ketika melihat rumah yang akan ditinggalinya. Besar, mewah, agung…. Luar biasa ! besar sekali ! Mungkin seluruh orang di desanya dulu dapat tinggal di rumah ini..

Dengan canggung ia masuk. Ada cukup banyak orang bermuka seram dengan seragam hitam dan kepala botak, ditambah lagi kaca mata hitam yang klasik sekali seperti mafia-mafia di mangga yang suka ia baca. Di hall paling depan, ia langsung dicegat dan disuruh ke receptionist desk. Setelah memberitahu tujuan kedatangannya, akhirnya Riza diperolehkan masuk.

Sepanjang Hall terdapat foto-foto penerus keluarga, yang semuanya, dari yang paling dulu hingga sekarang, generasi ke 37. Riza cukup terpana melihat deretan panjang itu. Setelah melewati lorong, ia tiba di hall kedua yang berbentuk lingkaran besar, sedangkan diatas ada tangga putar ke kanan dan kiri. Seingat riza, jenis-jenis rumah seperti ini seperti di kerajaan-kerajaan dan tempat ini seperti buat tempat pesta dansa, yah.. kira-kira mungkin begitu.

Lagi, ia berjalan, mencari ruang tamu nomor VXII, yang letaknya di utara. Oke. Semoga ruang tamu VXII adalah ruang tamu paling ujung yang mereka punyai. Kalau tidak, ada berapa lagi ruang tamunya ? Memang sih, pelayan di rumah ini banyak sekali… tapi ia bisa dan pasti tersesat !

Setelah berbicara dengan Mrs. Mustang, ia mengganguk, tersenyum, lalu ia diantar ke kamar tempat tinggalnya. Sebelum meninggalkannya, Mrs. Mustang, memberikan denah kamar anak bungsunya pada Riza. Riza hanya berharap kalau harinya di rumah ini akan menyenangkan, sebab Mrs. Mustang adalah seorang wanita yang baik sekali padanya.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"Masuk !" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Perlahan pintu tua yang besar itu berdecit dan munculah seorang gadis muda sambil menghormat padanya.

"Se…selamat siang, Sir. Saya Riza Hawkeye, yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda mulai dari hari ini." _Wow… orang ini sepertinya cukup manis. _

Roy Mustang menyengir. Gadis yang akan menjadi pelayannya lumayan juga. Rambutnya panjang, diklip, rapih. Pakainnya pun sopan dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kusut atau noda padahal sepertinya ia baru menempuh perjalanan jauh. "jadi.. ini pelayan baruku ?"

"begitu, sir. Anda butuh apa ? kalau ada sesuatu, panggil saya saja."

Kembali oh kembali, tak dapat ia tahan senyuman nakal yang sudah dari tadi gatal untuk menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ia menyuruhnya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Riza melihat sekeliling ruangan tempat tidur yang tersambung dengan office pribadi, dan kamar mandi berJacuzzi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu yang berat, membuatnya jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang yang empuk itu. Sedetik, ia tidak bereaksi. Namun ketika jelas, ia melihat wajah tuannya tepat diatasnya, refleks, kakinya menendang.

_a..apa-apaan ini ! Hey !_

"hm.. kau akan jadi pelayanku, kan ? pelayan apa saja, kan.. termasuk untuk yang satu ini ?" tanyanya lagi, sambil membuka kemeja yang sedang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Riza cemberut. Berkali-kali ia hendak melawan, tapi kenapa orang ini lebih kuat darinya ? Kesal sekali. "sir ! anda tidak punya hak untuk ini !' teriaknya lagi sambil terus melawan.

Tangan majikannya mulai menghampiri tubuhnya. Ia hendak membuka bajunya, dan Riza sudah pasrah. Hari pertama yang sungguh sial… Dalam hatinya ia takut. Tapi kalau sudah begini, bagaimana lagi ?

Satu detik… dua detik… Tidak ada apa-apa ? Riza yang sudah memejamkan matanya, pasrah, melihat kesekelilingnya, dan ia melihat roy mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya. "bagus.. Tulus bekerja dan tidak mudah tergoda olehku… selamat. Mulai besok kau akan jadi pelayan pribadiku…" ia menyengir kembali.

_SIALAN ! Jadi semua itu cuma tes belaka ? Kukira itu betulan dan aku sudah takut setengah mati ! KURANG AJAR !_

Hatinya bisa mengumpat dengan kata sekotor-kotor mungkin, tapi wajahnya tetap tenang, mengibas-nigbaskan bajunya, dan bangkit berdiri lagi, meninggalkan kamar itu. dari dalam kamar, Roy tersenyum melihat pelayan barunya yang _menarik. _Tidak ada satu pun gadis yang seperti dia. Biasanya mereka akan terdiam, malah justru memberikan diri mereka untuknya (dan tentu saja, itu semua akan berakhir seperti tadi. Membuat mereka berharap atau mungkin takut, kemudian, meninggalkan mereka, seolah tidak berbuat apa-apa…)

Roy mencari file yang ada di kantornya, lalu mencari data orang itu. _hm… Riza Hawkeye, ya… oke. Sepertinya pelayanku asyik juga…_


End file.
